Chosen
by Quietly Something Also
Summary: A princess, a hero clothed in green, and a timeless evil. For the idealistic, the legends of antiquity provide hope against overwhelming odds. For the rest, there is no time to wonder about them either way. [Based on the world of the Legend of Zelda, but set in an original universe, with a new hero and a new princess.]
1. Trust

Two hooded figures emerged from the brush, their bodies bundled in cloaks and their faces masked with dark bandanas. Traveling among the trees in the dead of night, the pair was almost invisible.

They stopped at a small patch of dirt on even ground. The shorter of the two slumped down onto the ground with exhaustion, and the taller knelt to start a fire in between them with a flint and steel.

The shorter one pulled back her hood to make way for her thick blonde hair, which fell back and draped along her shoulders. Resting one hand on her bent knee, she pulled her bandana off her face and dropped it in the dirt, taking a deep breath of the cold forest air.

The fire in the pit sparked to life. The taller one focused on tending it while the girl slid closer to the pit to warm up. She kept one hand pressed tightly against her forearm- her sleeve was torn there, and blood seeped into the cloth from a wound underneath. In spite of the searing pain, her pride was too strong to make mention of it. But she could only do so much to hide the blood trickling out from between her fingers, and before long her companion took notice of it, brow immediately furrowing with concern.

The taller figure pulled back her own hood and moved closer to the girl to kneel in the dirt beside her, gently moving her hand aside to inspect the wound.

Impa. One of the last of her tribe, and the sworn protector of the princess since her birth. The two were bound by duty rather than blood, but even still, they were the only real family either had ever known.

She traced two fingers along the tear in the fabric. "Is it hurt?" she grumbled in a familiar, overprotective tone.

Impa was almost a head taller than the girl- seemingly larger than life. Slender, but still somehow large in frame, with broad shoulders and the muscles of a warrior. Her skin was shades darker than the pale-faced girl, but her hair was white like snow, practically shimmering in the firelight.

And larger than life was how she carried herself. She was never cold- especially in her more carefree moments, she had a certain youthful exuberance. But even then, she had seen countless battles, and she carried that with her at all times.

The girl remained stubbornly quiet, reluctant to accept her elder's help.

Impa looked her sternly in the eye. "Zelda."

They stared each other down for a moment, and the girl sighed, raising her arm slightly so Impa could inspect it more easily. "It's healing."

She remained still, and Impa peered through the hole in her sleeve, the ends of her fingers getting stained with Zelda's blood.

"You're right; it shouldn't be too serious. Put pressure on it," Impa instructed eventually, pulling a handkerchief from her satchel to wipe her fingers off. "You need to rest up. We'll have to get moving early tomorrow. You need your strength."

She did not wait for a response to stand up again and begin setting up camp, laying out a bedroll for each of them. From her satchel she pulled a whetstone, and as she settled into a seat on the dirt, she drew a jagged knife from her boot to sharpen.

But Zelda was more stubborn than that. "We need to chase after them." She shuffled around the fire as she declared it.

"Oh, _we_?" Impa chuckled wryly and peered up for a moment, drawing sparks as she ran her blade along the stone. "You mean _I _need to chase after them?"

"I don't care what _you_ do. I'll do it myself."

"Uh huh." Impa pointed her knife toward Zelda's bedroll with a roll of her eyes. "Lie down. Put pressure on your wound. I need to bandage you up."

She made another familiar face. The kind Zelda was smarter than to argue with.

Albeit with an exaggerated groan, Zelda ceded the point, resting both hands under her head and looking up at the stars through a gap in the thick canopy. "You're so content to let people push you around…"

"They only made off with some rations. It's not worth risking my life over. Certainly not worth risking _your_ life over. You'd do well to learn that, Princess, before you _lose_ that arm." Impa set down the whetstone and slid closer to Zelda, who limply offered up her arm. "You know what the elders said about you?"

"Yes."

"A living legend, they said. 'Golden hair, the color of the sun. Fire in her eyes. And a wisdom beyond her years.'" Impa snickered. "'Wisdom beyond her years.' That's how the legend goes. 'Insights beyond even the eldest sages and scholars.' Have I ever told you this?"

"_Everyone_ has told me this at one point or another."

Impa allowed herself a brief, teasing grin, pleased with the response. As she did, she leaned down to dig through Zelda's pack, retrieving a small medicine bag full of materials the pair had been gathering.

"What the legends failed to warn me about," she continued with a hum, "is that the insights they were referring to consisted of running headfirst into danger without disinfecting wounds." She squinted at the contents of the medicine bag, plucking out a small berry and pinching it between two fingers. "Or trying for the _third time_ to take the purple berries with the three-pronged leaves- _honestly_, are you _trying_ to get sick? The journey is grueling enough, don't you think?"

Zelda sat up a little with a look of concern. "I thought the purple ones were safe?"

Impa flicked the berry into the woods. "Purple is safe if the leaves are thin and don't split at the ends like this. _Red _you can eat if the leaves are three-pronged. But those aren't medicinal."

"How do you remember all this?"

"It's my job to know these things. So you don't have to. …Although, that said, it would make my life a lot easier if _you_ would keep track of them, too, so I don't end up having to carry you to Kakariko on my shoulders."

Sifting through the contents of the bag, Impa settled on one of the herbs and put it promptly into her mouth.

"What's so special about this village, anyway?" Zelda sighed, resting her head back against the bedroll again. "We have real military strongholds. I would think that would give us a better chance of finding a worthy knight."

Impa spit out the chewed leaf into her hand and promptly pressed it against Zelda's wound, who winced at the sight.

"Maybe. But the goal is subtlety. And Kakariko is one of the few places we can be confident they won't come looking for you." She wrapped up the wound in a bandage, pulling down Zelda's sleeve again to cover it. "…Speaking of which, cover your face back up. At least with the bandana. You never know who's watching."

"You say that, and yet you're still carting me off to some unknown village in the middle of nowhere to introduce me to a bunch of strangers. Doesn't seem very safe to me." Zelda rubbed a hand on her sore forearm and sat up, reaching obediently for her bandana to cover her face again.

A look of pity flashed on the elder woman's face. From the day she was born, the princess had spent almost all her life sequestered in a single village. Taking everything on faith.

She reached for the whetstone again, and drew her dagger from it, resting her thumb against the hilt and pointing it nonthreateningly toward Zelda's chest. "Look at this," she said quietly.

Zelda looked straight down to stare blankly at it. "…You're not going to stab me, are you?"

"Ay… _look_." Impa poked a finger toward the base of the blade, which was decorated with a small symbol of an eye and a tear drop.

"It's the crest of the Sheikah. What about it?"

"This crest adorns the gate to the village. It's where this knife was forged. It's where I was born."

A weighty pause followed. Zelda was genuinely taken aback by this small bit of personal information, a rarity coming from her.

"You've never talked much about your home…"

Impa shrugged halfheartedly. "Well, this is it. For generations, Kakariko was the birthplace of all Sheikah. For the few of us that are left… well, it means a lot to us. The elder of the village is a woman very dear to me. She's the one that gave me the assignment to protect you." She tucked the knife back into the sheath on her ankle, sliding back toward her own bedroll. "We'll be in good hands there. You have my word on that. The Sheikah are sworn to the royal family. That's how Kakariko ended up an outpost for the rebellion in the first place. Whomever they provide for us, it will be someone we can trust."

Zelda watched her carefully. Impa rarely softened so much- it was quite a gesture.

She nodded seriously. "If you trust them, I trust them," she decided, pulling her hood up with both hands.

Impa looked back over her shoulder. Beyond the light of the fire, the woods were pitch black in every direction, and dead silent.

"Tomorrow," she said with a frown. "For now, sleep. Get your strength up. I'll hunt down something for us to eat before we head out in the morning." She clasped her hands together. "Things are only going to get harder from here."


	2. Homecoming

Kakariko Village was a tiny settlement in the heart of the forest, surrounded on all sides by the brush and hidden from above by the thick canopy of the enormous trees littered throughout. Any ordinary passerby could easily hike through the forest and never even spot it, but Impa knew the path by heart, such that she had no trouble finding it even in the dead of night.

Before they could approach the gate, though, two figures emerged to cut them off, both brandishing heavy spears. Impa, on instinct, cut ahead of Zelda to protect her, though she caught herself quickly and lightened up.

"Identify yourselves!" the guard in front demanded, clutching the base of his spear tightly with both hands. "What business do you have here?"

Impa just chuckled, patting a hand on her companion's shoulder. "Hey, now. Relax. That's no way to speak to royalty."

Wordlessly, Zelda took a step forward and pulled back her sleeve. Sure enough, the back of her right hand was marked with an ancient divine symbol, a series of dull triangles that proved the favor of the goddesses. It was how she had been declared, as a newborn, the kingdom's rightful princess. Supposedly, it was proof that she wielded some kind of divine powers, though nobody had ever explained them to her in detail.

The guards' eyes went wide at the sight, and they exchanged a brief glance before simultaneously dropping to their knees in a dramatic bow before her.

The guard in front planted the base of his spear in the ground and peered up penitently. "Your Highness. My apologies. What a relief to see that you were able to make the trip in good health."

"Mhm."

He raised a fist to clear this throat, shifting backward slightly with an uncomfortable frown. Zelda just rolled her eyes, to the chagrin of both guards.

The awkward silence lasted until Impa decided to step forward and put an abrupt stop to it, demanding sternly, "We need to meet with Niah. Is she here?"

"She's been waiting for you," the guard replied quickly. "I would be happy to escort you."

"No need. We know where to go from here. Thank you."

"Mm… as you wish, then." He turned dutifully toward the princess, bowing in acknowledgement. "Your Highness." The second guard followed suit immediately after.

"Yeah… uh… you guys keep up the good work." Zelda groaned under her breath at the exchange, but there was no time to dwell on it, as Impa had already marched past to lead her through the gate.

Even in the middle of the night, there were a number of people out and about in the village, including a few soldiers sparring with wooden swords. As Zelda passed, each and every one perked up with curiosity, and she tugged her hood further down over her face to avoid the stares.

There was a certain beauty to Kakariko in the dark, she thought, illuminated only by the light of a few flickering torches scattered sparsely around. It was as small and remote as her own hometown, peppered with small wooden huts alongside the barracks for the soldiers housed there, but the fact that it was surrounded by forest made it feel cozier somehow. For a few moments, she envied Impa for having grown up there.

It only took them a minute to reach the other end of the village, where a slightly more ornate building rested atop a small wooden staircase. At the top of the steps, Zelda stood a step behind her caretaker, who knocked gently on the front door.

It was silent for a moment.

And then the door swung wide open, revealing yet another guard with a spear in hand. Without a word, he stepped swiftly to the side, revealing a woman standing behind him- Niah, the elder of the village, so Zelda figured.

She was clearly one of the Sheikah, judging from her skin and her facial features, but she didn't share Impa's height, standing a head shorter than even Zelda's already small stature. But she had that same larger-than-life air that Impa had. She _was_ a village elder, after all.

As soon as the old woman stepped out, Impa lowered her hood and uncovered her face, and Zelda followed suit.

The old woman cracked a smile with the corner of her mouth at the sight, and uttered one word. "Impa."

"Niah." Impa was glowing. "I'm so pleased to see you in good health."

She knelt slightly, and the old friends embraced each other warmly. Zelda couldn't help but crack a smile; she had seen the cracks in Impa's stern exterior quite a few times now during the trip.

After they released each other, Impa stood up straight again, and Niah turned slowly to face Zelda next.

"That makes you Princess Zelda," the old woman said with a graceful bow. "I'm honored to be in your presence."

The phrase made her uncomfortable, and she shifted in place slightly as she murmured, "Please don't say that."

"She's just being modest," Impa chuckled, with a playful pat on Zelda's shoulder for good measure.

Niah smiled warmly. "She's young… and she's not used to being treated like royalty. It's unfortunate, but those are just the times we live in I suppose." With a huff, she shook her head, raising a hand to gesture toward Zelda. "But she has royal blood! And so she should be treated accordingly. There is nothing to be modest about, Your Highness. Decorum is important, even under dire circumstances. It is what separates us from the beasts, after all."

Zelda frowned. "I suppose so…"

"You're still young. One day, you will understand," Niah explained self-assuredly. "Impa was your age when she left our village to take care of you. It feels like it's been a hundred years since then. It may be hard to believe, but she was once a spirited youth in her own right." She smiled at the thought.

"A naïve one," added Impa. "But we all have room to grow. That's nothing to be ashamed of." Her hands on her hips, she peered past the old woman to get a better look at the foyer of the building. "Let's not dawdle. The guards told us you were waiting- is that true, Niah?"

"Indeed. There are a couple of gentlemen I think you both should meet."

"Then let's not waste any time. I think Zelda will agree- wouldn't you like the chance to get off your feet?" Impa looked briefly to her side.

And Zelda's response was predictable. "Oh, I thought you would never ask."

Niah nodded slowly. "Very well. By all means, come along, then."

As she led the two visitors inside, the guard closed the door behind them and then parked himself there to guard the entrance.

Zelda looked back at him over her shoulder with a frown. "Do you usually have so much security?"

"It seemed a necessary precaution, considering the importance of this meeting tonight," replied Niah dismissively. "Please, please, don't let them concern you. If they weren't standing guard, they would be out practicing. The soldiers we have stationed here are as dedicated as any you could hope to find."

The long hallway Niah led them down eventually opened up into what seemed to be a makeshift conference room, furnished with nothing but a few torches and a long, mostly empty table.

Only two people were seated there. At the end of the table sat an aging man with a gray moustache, clad in heavy plate armor without a helmet. Nearby was a boy draped in a dark cloak, sitting on the table itself, with only his boots resting on a chair.

There was something immediately eye-catching about him in particular, Zelda thought. Messy blonde hair, several shades darker than her own. And a tired expression, one that made him seem older than he surely was.

Niah raised a hand to allow Zelda and Impa to step inside. While the boy merely nodded in acknowledgment, the armor-clad man actually stood from his seat to give a theatrical bow.

Zelda felt herself blush from the extravagant gesture, raising a single hand in greeting. "Uh… hi, guys."

…That drew more stares than she was hoping.

Niah was the one to break the awkward silence, lurching slowly toward the other end of the table with an arm outstretched toward the man in armor. "This is General Han. He manages the soldiers stationed in Kakariko."

The general smiled accordingly. "It's an honor to meet you, Your Highness. I've been-"

Zelda interrupted him sharply. "-What about _him_?" Her eyes had been fixed on the other one the whole time. The boy. At her question, everyone turned their heads to look at him, and he shot a serious frown toward Zelda.

"That, Your Highness, is Link," explained Han. "He will be your knight." He and Link exchanged a serious glance. "I would trust him with my life. He is one of the finest soldiers in our rebellion. You have my word on that."

Standing at Impa's side with her hands on her hips, the princess studied the knight in question up and down for a long while- there was still something about him that piqued her curiosity, though she couldn't quite put it into words.

She scrunched up her face with apprehension before asking, "…A little scrawny, isn't he?"

Han spoke up again. "He's one of our youngest recruits, admittedly. Seventeen; only a few months older than you, if I'm not mistaken, Your Highness. But, that said, he's also one of our most adept. Passed a rigorous physical examination. Highly skilled with a sword and shield. And a natural equestrian. Tamed the rowdiest mare in our stable." He hung on that for a moment, looking back at Link over his shoulder with a serious, proud expression. "More importantly, he volunteered. He was our _sole_ volunteer. The only soldier we've got that offered to step forward and put his life on the line for this mission without being asked. I have complete confidence in him-"

"-He sure doesn't talk much," interjected Zelda with crossed arms.

She and the boy locked eyes, both equally mistrusting.

And then Link spoke. "I talk plenty. I just don't interrupt others while they're speaking." Craning his neck slightly, he gave as reluctant a bow as possible before adding, "…Your Highness."

He stared her down fiercely, apparently not intimidated for a moment by her high stature.

"We are happy to have you." Impa spoke to Link, but looked at Zelda as she said it with an air of disapproval. "Courage like yours is what the revolution is built on. The Princess and I are both deeply grateful for your service."

"I understand," he replied. "Just… let's not dwell on formalities. I think there are more important things to worry about right now."

"You're right. If we're going review the plan, let's not waste any time."

"Review the _plan_?" Zelda exclaimed with a hand on her forehead. "We've reviewed the plan a thousand times already. We really need to do it tonight?"

Impa sighed. "Don't you think it would be prudent to go over it at least once while everyone is in the same room? Just to make sure we are all on the same page?"

She raised an eyebrow at the princess, who folded immediately, albeit far from cheerfully. "Agh… fine. But can we make it quick? We've been sleeping on mats on the ground for a week now. I'm exhausted."

Link put a hand to his forehead, though his eye roll was poorly disguised. Zelda curled her lip at him, but Impa hurried to move things along rather than get in the middle of it, exchanging a knowing, exhausted glance with the old man across from her.

"General?" she grumbled.

"Yes, yes. Very well. We'll be quick." Han slid forward in his chair and folded his hands on the table, his movements labored from the weight of the armor. "The only objective of this mission, as I'm sure each of us knows by now, is to secure a weapon. Which means that in the best-case scenario, no blood will ever need to be drawn. But it is still important to be prepared."

The room fell silent as the general spoke, taking on an urgent, almost tense, tone.

"The weapon is called Evil's Bane," he continued. "According to legend, it is the only weapon in existence that can slay the unworthy king. But its power needs to be awakened first, and unfortunately, that responsibility falls to the Princess, owing to the divine power she was born with." He raised a hand with a frown, gesturing toward Zelda. "…We understand it to be locked away in the armory of Hyrule Castle- the heart of enemy territory. And in order to awaken it, the Princess will need to bring it to the ancient Temple of Time on the outskirts of the city. So before the weapon is retrieved, the three of you will need to enter the city together. Our contact in Castle Town can help keep the Princess safe while Link infiltrates the castle. And when Link's objective is complete, you will need to smuggle it back out of the city again without being noticed. This means that our primary concern here is _stealth_. Hence the small number of operatives we are sending. You will need to make sure you keep a low profile during your travels. Your Highness, you in particular will need to take special care to mask your identity. Use an alias, wear gloves, and cover your hands with makeup."

"I know, I know," grumbled Zelda in response, waving him off. "Be careful. Keep my head down. I've been doing it my whole life."

Han nodded seriously. "It's for your own safety… and the integrity of the mission. Even in spite of the lengths we have gone to in order to keep you hidden, we can only expect that they have some idea of what you look like. The more we can do to avoid arousing suspicion, the better." He looked, slightly guiltily, toward the princess, then straightened himself out. "We'll need to take tomorrow to finish preparations, and to give you a chance to rest before heading out again. But you'll leave together at dawn the following day. The trip shouldn't take more than a week, provided you don't run into any unexpected problems."

"Traveling by horseback?" asked Impa.

"That's correct. As I mentioned, Link is a natural with the horses in our stable. He'll assist you in picking out steeds tomorrow. But… well, that can be discussed over breakfast, I suppose. If Her Highness is eager to get off her feet."

Niah, who had been standing off to the side quietly enough as to be completely forgotten, suddenly startled everyone by speaking again. "Princess. And Impa. I made up beds for you both. I could have someone draw up a bath as well." An old smile flickered across her face once again. "Let's adjourn this meeting. I think we could _all_ use some rest. Even you, General."

"Hrm." Han scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Very well. I'll admit, it has been a long day for those of us stationed at the village. Link, you can retire to the barracks. Meet with me first thing in the morning and we will begin our preparations for the journey." Turning away from his subordinate, he stood once again and faced the princess for an over-the-top bow. "Your Highness. Thank you for your time. We all appreciate your sacrifice."

Zelda just sighed under her breath.

"I haven't sacrificed anything yet."

On her way out of the room, at Impa's side, she locked eyes with Link one final time, wary of the young soldier.


End file.
